Banging It Up!
by Eyeseers
Summary: Logan has to babysit Flynn while his mother is at work. However, when Logan enters Flynn's room unannounced he finds him in a compromising position. Now with two horny teenagers alone in an apartment all day, what could possibly go wrong? : )


**I'm BBBBAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for the abrupt departure from posting stories. I will be returning with new stories on a recurring basis. I needed time to time step away from the keyboard and focus on the more important things. I also needed time to think and workout new and/or update stories.(Pretty much had Writer's Block) Anyway, I hope that you all have been reading some of my old stories and commenting on them. I've written new stories that I'm extremely proud of. This one of them. Now here's...**

* * *

_ A One-Shot _

_Banging Step-Brothers_

"God! There's nothing to do here." said a flustered Flynn

13-year-old Flynn sat in the living room, feeling bored as ever. His sister, Cece moved out with Rocky to go to a Dance University in Miami. Gunther and Tinka moved back to their homeland with their family. Deuce became the head of Crusty's Pizza in New York and Ty traveled from hosting Shake It Up: Chicago to Shake It Up: California. His mother started working full time at the police station. Even his best friend, Henry, left to continue his teaching career in Ohio. Sometimes, Logan would come over and hang out with him or as his mom called it "babysitting" him. They would go to the skateboarding park down the street or play video games inside all day. As they continued to hang out more and more often, Flynn started to fall in love with his Step-Brother. After his last visit, Flynn was determined to get with him the next time he came over and he had the perfect plan. Even if it meant missing the annual Celebrity Skateboarding Competition tomorrow.

_**A Couple Days Later...**_

"FLYNN!...FLYNN, where are you? We are going to miss the 9th Annual Celebrity Skateboarding Competition." shouted Logan. Suddenly, Logan heard a slight moan coming from the hallway. Logan continued to follow the moaning as it became louder and louder. When Logan finally found where the moaning came from, he became shocked at what he saw. He saw Flynn, facing the window, with his jeans and underwear dropped to his ankles. His t-shirt was pulled up to his armpits. As Flynn started to turn around, Logan immediately looked away before Flynn noticed. Logan peeked inside again and saw Flynn with his eyes closed, pinching his nipples while making his dick hard. Still peeking, Logan put his hand down his pants and underpants and began to stoke his semi-hard dick. He kept stroking his dick as he watched Flynn twist his nipples and feel his chest.

As Logan continued to stroke his dick, he got lost in his fantasy about him and Flynn.

_It was a quiet, calm Friday night. Flynn's mom, Georgia, was working the late night shift as a policewoman. It was only Flynn and Logan alone for the night. They were both in Flynn's room with the nineteen year old naked and sucking the younger boy's dick. Flynn was naked from the waist below. His red and gray shirt was still covering his chest. "Ohhhhh! Logie! Right There!" moaned Flynn as Logan engulfed Flynn's five inch dick. Flynn reached under his red and gray shirt and pinched his nipples while he rushed his hand through the older boy's brown, long hair. He had turned his nipples so hard that they were turning red. Logan reached under Flynn's shirt and moved Flynn's hands from his nipples. Logan's hands roamed around Flynn's upper chest, feeling his pecs and toned torso. After minutes of caressing the little boy's body, the nineteen year old reached down to Flynn's balls. He caged Flynn's balls and gently rolled them between his fingers. _

_"Damn! Right there Logan!" shouted Flynn as Logan sucked in one of the little man's balls._

_Flynn felt ecstatic when Logan switched from putting his left and right balls into his mouth. Logan drop Flynn's balls out of his mouth and resumed to sucking his dick. G__etting his dick and balls sucked was his first incredible sensation for the little boy. Flynn was about to blow. He had weeks of cum that was about to explode inside of Logan's mouth. Logan dropped Flynn's dick and balls out of his mouth and pumped Flynn's dick up and down. "I'M GONNA CUM!" moan Flynn._

"LOGAN!" shouted Flynn.

Logan fell to the floor with his pants just around his balls and his hand wrapped around his dick. He rebounded up from the ground and said, "Flynn! It's not what it looks like."

Flynn looked at Logan and said, "I know what it looks like. I planned this entire thing to lure you into my bedroom"

The older boy became filled with glee knowing the little man liked him. As Flynn helped the shocked teen up from the floor he continued by saying, "Now today is your lucky day! Come in."

Logan followed Flynn and locked the door to Flynn's room, making sure his mom wouldn't catch them. The older teen moaned internally at the sight of Flynn nearly naked spread on the small single bed. Logan's dream was coming true. Logan slowly removed his clothing with Flynn moaning internally at the sight of the chest the little man always wanted to see. The older teen slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and underwear and pulled them down to reveal his own erect cock.

Flynn stood up and pushed Logan down onto the bed with the older teen focusing on the little teen's cock swinging between his legs. The little boy began to make his approach by acting like it is was a strip show. He crawled on the floor and slowly climbed his way into the bed with the older teen. Logan couldn't help himself as his cock was starting to get hard. Then, Flynn rose himself up on Logan's semi-hard cock, causing the older teen to moan continuously as the little teen rose up and down.

The little teen snuck in a long passionate kiss from Logan. The little teen nibbled on Logan's right ear lobe while whispering in the older teen's ear, "F-Fuck me." Flynn moved all the way down to Logan's muscular chest where two little buds were sitting on Logan's circular pecs. The younger teen sucked the right nipple and twisted the left one until it turned red and pointy. The nineteen year old could feel his cock twitch as Flynn pinched his two pink buds so hard that he nearly yelled. Once Flynn moved away from the nineteen year old, the two pink nipples had turned into red and pointy nipples.

Flynn continued to descend on Logan's body until he reached what he wanted the most, his cock. Logan's cock stood at six and a half inches, had a thick head, and was longer than any other dick Flynn sucked. When Flynn saw the nineteen year old cock, it remind him of his other babysitter's cocks such as Gunther's seven inch cock and Ty's seven and a half inch cock. The little teen had sucked every babysitters' cock that he had ever had since he learned about sex. Logan gave Flynn the nod and the little man took a big gulp and licked around the thick mushroom head of his babysitter cock.

"Oh god, Flynn..." Logan moaned out, enjoying the feeling of the younger teen's tongue swirling around his mushroom head.

Even though it wasn't his first blowjob, Flynn was the first dude to have his mouth around Logan's thick cock. The younger boy could only just grin at the sound of his name escaping his babysitter's mouth. He decided to stop teasing the nineteen year old, but taking the mushroom head of his babysitter's cock into his mouth and started sucking on it lightly. After sucking on the head for a few minutes, the younger boy pulled off and licked down the length of the older teen's cock until he reached Logan's brown pubic hair and balls, with the teen taking them into his mouth and lightly sucking on them.

"Mm" moaned Logan, at the feeling of his balls scraping across Flynn's teeth.

After a few moments, Flynn let the older teen's balls fall out of his mouth. The younger teen crawled off of his babysitter, which confused Logan as the younger teen headed towards a drawer from his dresser, which confused him even more, since he couldn't remember when anybody looked in that drawer. He remembered that it was the drawer that had a secret lock since the Jones bought the dresser when they first moved in. The younger teen smirked at the nineteen year old who smiled in return as he watched Flynn walk towards him, holding a bottle a lube. Logan got lost in a trance as he watched the younger teen's hardened cock swinging between his legs.

"Like what you see?" smiled Flynn with a light laugh as he watched the older teen's eyes on his swinging cock going back and forth.

He crawled back into the bed and laid on his back as he put the bottle of lube on the side of the bed. After receiving a nod from the younger teen, Logan got in between the younger teen's legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders. Once his legs were rested on the older teen's shoulders, Logan coated his fingers in lube, before running the tip of his finger against the entrance to the younger teen's ass, receiving a lustful moan from the younger boy. Without a warning from Logan, Flynn let out a cry from the slight pain of his ass being invaded by Logan's fingers.

After letting the younger teen get comfortable with his babysitter's finger in his ass, Logan slowly started to move his finger in and out. Flynn reached down and began to play with his five inch throbbing cock, with the thirteen year old using his thumb to lick up the small amount of pre-cum that flew onto his toned chest. The nineteen year old couldn't help himself as he noticed the younger teen playing with his cock and licking his own pre-cum, as his finger still continued to ram against Flynn's prostate. The thirteen year old panted heavily as his babysitter's finger kept thrusting against his prostate.

Logan continued until Flynn's ass was ready for his cock, before easing his fingers out of the younger teen. The nineteen year old reached down to give his six and a half inch cock a few strokes to get it back to being fully erect and lined up with the younger teen's ass. The older teen gave the little boy a nod as he slowly eased his cock into the warmth of the thirteen year old's ass. A loud groan escaped Flynn's mouth as he enjoyed the feeling of his babysitter's cock sliding into him, with the nineteen year releasing a low moan.

"Ready?" said Logan after giving the younger teen a few minutes to get use to his throbbing cock.

Flynn gave his babysitter a slight nod in response with Logan smiling as he began to slowly move in and out of the younger teen's ass, with the younger teen took pleasure in the feeling of the tightness of the older teen's cock in his ass. The nineteen year old couldn't help but moan powerfully as he lost himself in the warmth of the thirteen year old hole and began to fuck the little teen senselessly. Once the older teen eventually found a rhythm, he was pounding Flynn hard, abusing the older teen's prostate with such force that his balls slapped against the younger boy's ass. He pounded the boy's ass so hard that the bed begun to shake violently as the moans of the two sweaty naked boys began to get louder.

Logan stroked Flynn's cock, curving his hand on the upstroke, causing the younger boy to have his orgasm. The thirteen year old as he threw his head back and released a loud sigh of pleasure as he felt his load shooting through him, ready to be shot. Flynn's orgasm was explosive with his thick, white cum pouring down his face and pooling in his mouth with some globs of his cum flying onto his toned chest. It took him a minute and half to shoot his entire load. Then, Logan realized that the younger boy sure could cum and that he wouldn't stop until the younger teen's face was completely covered in white cum.

The older teen had always wanted the boy of his dreams to ride his cock while the boy's face was covered in his own cum. Flynn would be too sensitive to move, let alone cum after that, which was just as well, because Logan's cock was about to explode. Logan had fallen, back first, onto the bed and the younger teen had crawled out of the bed. As the nineteen year old crossed his hands behind his head, relaxing from fucking Flynn, the younger teen had crawled on top of the older teen's still rock-hard cock and slowly slid down on Logan's cock until Flynn's ass covered the older boy's pubes.

The older teen tried to hold off his orgasm as he saw the thirteen year old riding him, looking down at him with a look of desperation on his cum-covered face. Flynn's dick slapped against Logan's stomach each time Flynn went down. The younger boy was covered in cum and sweat with a glassy look in his eyes. The nineteen year old held onto the teen's pale skinned hips as he concentrated only on thrusting into the teen violently, while not trying to shoot his load. The younger teen moved his hands up and pressed them against Logan's abs. Flynn reached down and tried to stroke his cock, but was interrupted when Logan slapped his hand away and used his hands to stroke the younger teen's cock.

"Logan, your dick is huge. You're gonna make me cum again." Flynn said in a desperate voice, "I'm cumming from your enormously big dick, Logie!"

At that moment, Logan couldn't take it anymore. He arched his back, held the younger teen's hips, and shot rope after rope of his thick cum into the younger dark-eyed teen, coating his insides. Flynn could feel the older teen's cum even inside his stomach. The younger teen had recharged so quickly that his thick white cum flew into Logan's mouth, and chin while the rest landed on his chest. Once they had finished shooting their loads, the nineteen year old slowly eased his cock out of the younger teen with the boy collapsing on Logan's chest, where his own puddle of cum laid. The older boy's cum began to ooze out of Flynn's hole and onto the bed sheets with the little boy cuddling the older teen as the nineteen year old loved the fact that Flynn felt comfortable enough to cuddle into him.

"Hey Flynn." muttered Logan.

"Yeah, baby?" breathed Flynn after having two mind-blowing orgasms in one day.

"We missed the Celebrity Skateboarding Competition." said Logan as he looked over at the clock, realizing that it was 6:30.

"There's always next year." Flynn replied in a reassuring tone, "Let's get dressed."

They both got up from the bed and began to scavenge for their clothes, with Flynn looking for his underwear, while trying not to touch his slightly painful ass. While searching for his clothes, Logan had found his underwear and jeans however, he came across the younger teen's boxers. The nineteen year old leaned down and picked up the boxers, bringing them up to his nose and giving them a long wailing whiff, collecting a delirious stench from the crouch before placing them back. He turned around, surprised that Flynn had saw him sniffing his briefs, and said, "Can I?"

The thirteen year old replied by giving him a look and a shrug, signaling the older boy to keep them. Logan smiled as he jammed the boy's briefs into his jeans, thinking how Flynn's sweaty boxers were going to give him an exceedingly amount of pleasure. Admired by the older boy smelling his boxers, the thirteen year old gets on his knees and let's Logan take a picture of his cum-covered face. Flynn decided to stay shirtless to tease the Logan once again, who had finished getting dressed, knowing that he could not explain himself being naked to the younger boy's mother. They both sat down on the living room couch and played Zombie Slayers 3 on the Xbox One, with the older boy trying to resist the thirteen year old's shirtless chest. As time flew by, Flynn eventually fell asleep on Logan's chest and cuddled into him, as the older boy brushed his hand through Flynn's brown hair.

Flynn's mother came home to both boys sleeping on the couch, when Georgia woke them up by screaming at them through her bullhorn. Georgia gave Logan his babysitting money and told Flynn to be in bed by 9:45. She walked off into her bathroom, preparing to get into the bed. As she walked off, Logan gave Flynn one last hug before leaving and as he almost walked right out the door, the thirteen year old jumped on the older boy and smashed his lips against Logan's. After kissing, they both departed ways with Flynn heading to bed and Logan heading to his apartment.

** A Week Later...**

Logan woke up with a raging hard-on, thinking about sex with the younger boy. He pulled out his phone and searched for the photo of the cum-covered boy's face. Once he found the photo, the nineteen year old peeled off his pj's and sat on the edge of the bed, starting his session by rubbing his hands all over his chest. While rubbing all over his chest, he came across two little pink buds sitting on his blocky pecs, that always got him rock-hard. Logan reached down to his dick once his nipples were red and pointy.

Once the nineteen year old wrapped his hand around his cock, every muscle in his body had tightened up. He spit in his hands, since he really liked to use his own spit rather than lube. While stroking his cock, he thought about the clear lube, sticky, and moist, dripping down Flynn's cock, hands, and all the way down to his balls. Logan began stroking wildly, while fondling his pecs with his free hand.

Logan was a few seconds away from an orgasm, and ecstasy was running high. He felt a whole new level of intimacy he never felt while masturbating. He couldn't believe it. Ropes and ropes of his hot cum had shot through his mouth, his sticky cum splattering on his tongue, and the last couple of spurts shooting onto his face. After having his mind-blowing orgasm, Logan laid there and fell asleep, cum-covered and still horny. As he was about to pass out, he sent a video to Flynn about his masturbation saying, "Thinking of You!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and be on the look-out for a series of new stories coming soon. Peace!**


End file.
